Superarlo
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Nico no había superado a Percy, solo finge porque teme quedarse solo. Percico o algo así. Drable.


**Superarlo.**

**Resumen: **Nico no había superado a Percy, solo finge porque teme quedarse solo. Percico Drable.

**Advertencia: **Hay una pequeña insinuación a Thalia x Annabeth, Yaoi, percico... Algo más había, pero bueno, ya lo recordare.

.

Él quiero decir que lo ha superado, realmente quiere decirlo, pero cuando su actual novio lo besa siente que algo esta mal y un solo nombre lucha por salir de sus labios. Pero no puede, debería superarlo, pero si dice el nombre del hombre que realmente ama tiene la posibilidad de quedarse solo, puede sonar egoísta, pero no quiere quedarse solo.

Y si debe fingir, lo hará.

Will le sonríe y Nico le gustaría amar esa sonrisa, le gustaría poder ofrecerle todo el amor que el chico le ofrece, pero solo un nombre le ronda la cabeza y sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa real.

Aun le duele verlo con Annabeth, aun le duele verlos de la mano y por eso no suele ir al campamento mestizo. Quiere decir que ha superado a Percy, pero aun cuando lo diga una y otra vez no puede convencerse a si mismo de eso.

En los sueños, cuando piensa, cuando esta dibujando o haciendo cualquier cosa solo ese nombre le ronda por la cabeza. Debe fingir, es bueno haciéndolo, todo lo ven como el niño extraño hijo de Hades, un niño sombrío y sin casi sentimientos. Es fácil, solo debe seguir.

En su vida solo le quedan su padre, Hazel y Will, ellos no se irán, no pueden irse como se fue Bianca.

_-Nico..._\- al escuchar la voz de Will siente un nudo en la garganta, sabe que el chico de cabello oro esta cansado, esta cansado de saber que el pelinegro no lo ama así, habían pasado tres meses y las cosas seguían igual, lo más lejos que habían llegado era abrazarse y dormir. Will no era tan fuerte, le dolía que el chico murmurara ese nombre entre sueños pero quiso creer que podía cambiar eso -_Aun no los has superado_\- y el hijo de Hades sabe muy bien lo que quiere decir, es un adiós camuflado para que duela menos, pero igual duele.

_Aun me queda Hazel_ trata de convencerse, su hermanastra no lo dejara solo, ella siempre estará ahí. Con ella se queda los próximos dos meses en el campamento de Júpiter, con ella es sincero y ella solo le sonríe y lo abraza. Un "Lo superaras" es susurrado y Nico no sabe bien a que se refiere, tal vez a lo de Persy, tal vez a su temor de perder a alguien más.

No puede tener tanta suerte, su padre quiere que haga un trabajo y baja hacia al inframundo, el pelinegro desaparece por dos semanas enteras y cuando vuelve preferiría no haberlo hecho.

Los semidioses tenían vidas cortas, siempre algo podía pasarles, siempre alguien querría matarlos... Pero ¿Porque justo ella? ¿Porque no puede ser otra persona? Nico no esta seguro si quiere consuelo, él es fuerte y puede sobreponerse solo, debe hacerlo. Jason le da una palmada en la espalda con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, el pelinegro trata de sonreír y murmurar "Lo superare"

Puede que sea masoquista o puede que simplemente sintiera que estaba bien, pero vuelve al campamento mestizo una vez más. Con las sombras aparecer en su cabaña número trece, número de mala suerte, vaya ironía, y no le avisa a nadie.

Todo va a estar bien, trata de convencerse a si mismo. Tratando de seguir siendo fuerte y no mostrar debilidad se acuesta sobre la cama tratando de no llorar, los ojos pican pero trata de ignorarlo. No se da cuenta cuando se queda dormido.

Cuando despierta hay un plato de comida azul y Nico se pregunta quien la habrá dejado ahí, tratando de no pensar en los recuerdos que le trae esto empieza a comerla algo inseguro. No debería estar comiendo comida de dudosa procedencia y que apareció de quien sabe donde, pero nada de su vida es como debería.

No recuerda exactamente como el hijo de Poseidón termina dentro de su cabaña o como termina llorando sobre su pecho mientras Percy le murmura palabras de animo y acaricia su espalda. Cuando antes de caer dormido siente una presión en sus labios y un te quiero se siente confundido.

¿Es un sueño o por fin se fue la cordura?

Al otro día cuando despierta no recuerda mucho, abre los ojos somnoliento pero al tratar de sentarse un brazo en su cintura lo detiene sorprendiéndolo, al darse vuelta y al encontrar al semidiós que le quitaba los suspiros siente que el corazón le da un vuelco.

-Pero que...- murmuro sonrojándose levemente y quedándose quieto para no despertar a su acompañante, al ladear un poco la cabeza ve una nota pero no le presta atención y se acurruca contra el cuerpo ajeno. Tal vez sería su última oportunidad de sentir los abrazos del mayor alrededor de él y con ese pensamiento vuelve a dormirse.

_Lamentamos tanto tu sufrimiento Nico Di Ángelo, pero si hubiera sido fácil no hubiera sido una novela de las que tanto nos gustan. Percy ha cortado con Annabeth hace ya más de dos meses en buenos términos, la niña de la diosa de la sabiduría esta saliendo ahora con Thalia y lo demás esperamos que el hijo del dios del mar te explique sin arruinar todo. Esperamos que sean felices aunque varios de lo dioses no estarán de acuerdo._

_Con cariño, Afrodita y Cúpido._

_Pd: Porque después de todo, te mereces una vida feliz ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y disfruta tu regalo, que estamos casi seguros que será eterno. _

**Fin**

**.**

**Esto ha sido extraño... al principio Nico iba a quedar solo, pero no tuve el corazón, lamento si lo hice un poco Oc pero creo que todos somos vulnerables en el interior :/ (Vaya escusa XD) **

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**¿Comentarios? **


End file.
